Power Rangers:Redemption
by Ozetka
Summary: The Power Rangers RPM battle to stop Venjix has failed. Five years later the morphing grid is non-functional. Can a former villain lead the charge to humanity's salvation and his own redemption?


Power Rangers: Redemption

Prologue

The year is 2045. Five years ago the unthinkable happened, after eons of protecting Earth and the rest of the galaxy from the forces of evil the Power Rangers had finally fallen. Venjix and his resurgent Machine Empire were at last able to conquer the newest team of Rangers. The RPM Rangers fought valiantly, but they were not able to impede Venjix's relentless onslaught. Venjix destroyed the RPM powers, causing Earth's morphing grid to overload and extinguish all remaining connections to the grid. For the first time in history the Rangers were left truly powerless, with no hope of regaining their powers, Earth now belonged to Emperor Venjix. After the deaths of the Gold and Silver Rangers, the only hope for mankind to have a future, was to surrender to Venjix. He relished at the thought of having the Rangers at his mercy. The Rangers submitted and the remaining people of Earth would forever live under the rule of Emperor Venjix and his new Machine Empire. However, Venjix held a special contempt in his memory banks for Red Rangers, constant reminders of his first defeat so many years ago on Earth's Moon. The Emperor publicly executed the final Red Ranger, Scott Truman, both, for his own personal satisfaction and to cement his dominance in the minds of Earth's people. The remaining Rangers would adorn Venjix's throne room as living testimonials of his victory. However, his lust for power would not be appeased, and soon sought to expand his empire. Fortunately, the war managed to destroy all ships capable of space flight on Earth, and the databases holding the technology were lost. The universe has been bought some time as the Machine Empire strives to rediscover the lost knowledge. Something must be done now there are no forces with the strength or experience to halt the Machine Empire's thirst for dominance. I have come to Earth to redeem my past actions and to carry on the legacy of an old friend. It will not be easy but it is the galaxy's best hope for survival. I was once Lord Zedd. Long ago I became envious of my best friend and brother Zordon. On our home planet, Eltar, I lived in his shadow. Zordon was always the more competent wizard, the better man, and caught the eyes of all women while I was shunned. I allowed dark energy to corrupt me in my misguided quest to be more than Zordon and all that he stood for. For millennia we battled but I could not darken my brother's light. He was and always will be the better man. I owe this to his memory and to myself. I do not expect the galaxy to excuse the atrocities I have committed, my only hope is that when I finally meet my brother on the other side he can forgive my foolishness and love me as he once did. In the end he sacrificed his life to save me and the entire galaxy from the war I had caused. I realized in that instant that goodness and hope were not his handicap at all they were in fact the universe's greatest resource. My mission is to find the time machine left behind in the ruins of the SPD delta base. The galaxy needs saviors. Heroes with experience and a piece of Zordon's essence. I must reverse the hands of time and retrieve these individuals. The time machine has a failsafe that will not allow history to be altered. Nor can I return with them. The only way is to retrieve a sample of DNA and reconstitute their bodies. Once they hear of the Ranger's downfall and Earth's current plight I have no doubt they will accept the call. The world needs Tommy Oliver and Adam Park. It may be difficult considering our unique history, but it will not be impossible. I don't have much time as soon as I activate the time machine Venjix may detect the energy surge. I have done my best to mask it, but there is a high possibility that when I return he could be here waiting for me.

Zedd activated the final controls on the time machine and a swirling vortex appeared in the center of a giant ring.

Hope is on my side this time and I believe this road will lead to not only humanity's salvation but my redemption.

Zedd stepped through the portal and disappeared in a flash of light. The room faded slowly back into to darkness hopefully forgotten at least until Zedd completed his plan.

Copyright R Lawson 2009, Power Rangers and all related characters owned by Disney and Buena Vista Entertainment, all rights reserved.


End file.
